


Drarry One shots. From my tumblr

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: Heyy. These are all one shots that I wrote on my tumblr drarrylover4life. Check it out! X
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Married drarry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. However the prompts are mine.

I can totaly see Draco cutting all Harry's photos out of the daily prophet. Making comments about his clothes and his hair. And Harry just watching from the kitchen, with the biggest grin on his face. Because damn how did he ever deserve such a guy as Draco?


	2. Family drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

I want to imagine Draco and Teddy having the greatest bond. Always spanning against Harry. And having fun. Running around 12 grimmuald place. And everytime Draco picks Teddy up, Teddy's hair just Turns platinum white like Draco's. And Harry being the cute little nugget, being so glad his boyfriend and his godson were being so great with eachother. So be dammned Harry's favorite cookies (that he resently found being stolen by Teddy when Draco would destract him). Let the 3 of them just be a happy family.


	3. Dating drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can totaly see Draco waiting in front of Harry's door. Because it is there aniversery. And Harry opens the door, looking sleepy and in his pyjama's with his hair standing in every way. Looking at Draco and thinking "oh shit". First they just look at eachother and then Harry runs away into his appartment, knowing Draco is chasing him. Then Harry just falling on the couch. Both laughing so loud. And Draco strattling Harry. Looking at eachother and then just kissing. And Harry just saying "oops" knowing he is already forgiving.


	4. Dating drarry 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can see Harry and Draco taking walks and going on picnics. And Harry being the gryffindor(k) he is, always jumping over rivers and taking the wildests routes. And Draco just folowing him. Already standing with is wand in his hand prepared to cast a drying or a healing charm. And with such a big grinn. Because "Harry is such a dork, but he's my dork".


	5. New drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but it's really cute.

I can imagine Harry been all fluffy and cudely. And Draco being all embarrassed, because he never got love from his parents. And he does'nt know what to do. So he pats Harry on his back and pulls away. But Harry just holds on tighter, and tells him to let it happen. And then Draco just relaxess into Harry's arms. Feeling finaly at home.


	6. New robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

How it will go when there shopping: "no i dont want to go to that shop, the lady is so boring" "what about if we went to the candyshop later?" "....." "finnnnne" " I love you".


	7. Breakfast drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I want to see Harry walking to the great hall for his breakfast. And when he arrives and sits down. I want him to look over at the Slytherin table out of habbit. And just look right in Draco Malfoy's face. I want the two of them to first look at eachother. And then just both pulling the weirdest faces att eachother. And laughing with eachother. And falling in love with eachother.


	8. Professors drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can totaly see Harry being the new DADA professor and while he is walking to his first breakfast, he stumbles upon the potions professor. Draco Malfoy. And everyone holds their breathes because, what is going to happen. But Harry just instantly falls in love with him. And he can't help himself but give the biggest grin. And Malfoy just looking at him with his eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face. While on the inside he is screaming like A fangirl because 'omggg Harry potter is looking at me, and omg his eyes the are so bright and soo green, and omggg'. They just keep looking at eachother, so everyone returns to their food. Because lets be true. This was bound to happen some day.


	9. Christmas drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine Draco being all nervous for his first christmas with the Weaselys. And he is really stressing on what to wear and what to buy for presents. And when he arrives with Harry. He stays a bit behind until he sees Molly Weasly walking to him. And he is kinda Scared of her. But then she just wraps him in a big hug. Because "your Harry's family now, which means your ours to". And Draco feeling all warm in his chest


	10. Cooking drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can see Draco standing in the kitchen. And being totaly clueless. Because Harry is normally the one to cook. But he is working late. So draco wanted to prepare supper. But he never cooked in his life. So after what felt like ages (and half a bottle of wine) later. He is finaly done. When Harry comes home later that night. He finds Draco sleeping on the couch. And in the kitchen a full burned meal. Hard as coal And cold as ice. And he grows all warm inside. Because it maybe tast bad as hell. Draco still tried to make something for him. So he snuggles up next to Draco. And hugs him until he fals asleep.


	11. Sick drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can totally see when Harry is sick he is in denial. Saying "no I am not sick, i havn't been sick in 2 years!". And Draco looking at him, and just taking his wand. Levicorpsing Harry (while Harry is strugling) and just putting him in bed. And Harry being al grumpy, but knowing he can't argue with Draco. So he stays in bed. And Draco just saying "good boy". Which gives Harry a little smile.


	12. Moving drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can see Draco and Harry moving in together. And Draco is absolutly HORRIFIDE, with all the muggle stuf. And he refusses to use any of it. Even the TV. Until one day, when Harry comes home from what ever he does by day. He sees Draco sitting in front of the TV. And it be Just like this "What are we watching Dray?" "Oh this amazing serie i've been following for the past weeks!" "Weeks you say?" "...Shit"


	13. Engaged drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can see Draco planning everything for his marrige proposal. Where there going, what there buying, which people there going to speak to and how late they need to be at the place where he wants to propose. And he also picks out the best ring. So when he's finaly ready to ask him. Harry just says out of no where. "Should we get married?" And Draco just looks at him with a dumbfounded look. And just rages because " I PLANED EVERYTHING JUST RIGHT, AND YOU COME OUT OF NO WHERE AND JUST ASK 'SHOULD WE GET MARRIED?' ICANTBELIEVEYOU,YOUDONTEVENHAVEARING!!" And Harry looks at him "so you wanna get married?" "YES I WANNE GET MARRIED YOU BIG BAFOON" "I love you to babe"


	14. Dramatic drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Draco and Harry are dating, Draco wants to keep it low. And Harry respect that. So when Draco says he's ready, Harry makes it really dramatic. That morning at breakfast, when Draco steps into the room. He calls Draco' s name, jumps over the table. And grabs Draco by the neck, and kisses him full on the mouth. And you can hear Blaise wisper to pansy "fucking finaly". And the entire great hall is silent.


	15. Starry starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Draco loved to paint, he said it helped him to escape. I would tease and call him vincent, and he would pretend to be annoyed. But it always made him smile.”

He was the love of my life, I could not imagine life without him. It was our 7th year at Hogwarts, and there was a lot of shit going on. I learned about the prophesy. And he got confronted by his parents. He was scared to death. He didnt want to take the mark. He didnt want to fall in the endless trap his parents fell in. He didnt want to be his father. He didnt want to give up.

Their relationship started when Draco came to Harry for his help, his support and love. At first Harry was sceptical, ofcourse who wouldnt be if your enemie from the past 6 years came to you with ters in his eyes begging you to help him. But soon they became friends and finaly ( cus damn couldnt they feel the sexual tension?) Harry confest his feelings. And when he final deared to look up, and catch Harry’s eyes. A mouth was on his and before he could stop it tears where running down his cheeks.

The longer there relationship lasted the more he found out about (his) Draco, for starters he really liked it when he could fall asleep on Harry, he will do so, whenever he can ofcourse. But the thing he most loved to do ( besides Harry ofcourse 😉) was to paint. To just grab some paint and make what ever comes to mind. He was so good in making thins up and painting from scratch. And he absolutly loveed to paint Harry’s body. It was like something to settle him when he was nervous, it would calm him.

The more the end of the year came closer. The more anxious Draco became, Harry saw it happening in front of his eyes. But he didnt know what he could or should do, he was totally clueless. He tried to let Draco talk. But he wouldnt say a word and act like there was nothing. Harry first though that it was because Droco’s parents didnt aprove of him dating Harry. But that he wouldve told to Harry. There had to be something else. Harry tried everything to make him smile again. To make him not look that sad nd feel so anxious. Until Draco snapped.

Draco was so mad. They fought for so long, days they would not speak to eachother. And nights they would cry themselfs to sleep. It was a though and hard time for both of them. Until one day Harry was fed up with it. he confronted Draco and they fought again. So bad that Harry ended there relationship. Harry felt his heart actually break. He felt the crack run to his heart, from top to bottem. Felt the grief run through his veins. Felt the loss in his bones. He didnt mean to say it, it blurped out. He sagged against the wall, tears running down his cheeks looking up at Draco. But he was gone. He felt heartbroken, but angry at the same time. He didnt want to speak to Draco, not now not ever. Thats what he tried to make himself belief. It was hard

“You stil tried to tell me , looking back I see that now. But I just kept telling myself that it would be okay. When we got on the train that day, I had no idea it would be the last time I saw him. But I think he knew.”

Harry went to the Weasly’s, together wih Ron and Hermoine. They started to plan. Now that they new what they had to do. They really were preparing. Harry kept telling himself, that there was no room for his sadness. He couldnt afford it. the lives of so many people where on his shoulders. He couldnt let a little childhood love ruin it for him and everything. Right? It was a schildhood love, wasnt it? He read the newspaper ones in awile. It would keep him up to date. Not because he might find some news about Draco! No never! Until one day it did. ‘Draco Malfoy spotted in knokturn ally with dark mark on his left arm! Do not approach! Harry was devastated. Draco didnt want to take the mark. He never did. Didnt he? 

"And when no hope was left in sight on that stary, stary night. You took youre life as lovers often do"

"It was Narcissa who found him. You thought you had lost me. I know thats why you did it. But God, Draco, didnt you knew? I’m impossible to lose. ‘wait for me’ i wispered, and i could have sweared i heard you whisper ‘forever’."

After Draco’s death I was like a zombie. I couldnt sleep couldnt feel. I hardly could talk. But I knew I had to blok it from my mind. I had so many people depend on me. I couldnt get distracted. So I moved on, went searching for the horcruxes with Ron and Hermoine. And tried to be as helpful as posible. Sometimes I would slip in my depressing self. But that was okay. I couldnt let Draco be forgotten, never wil I let that happen. We found the horcruxes, one by one. And then we were at Hogwarts. The final battle only mere seconds away from happening. When Snape was killed and gave me his memories. I knew what i had to do. I went searching for neville, I knew he had the sword. Kill the snake I told him. Kill the snake and then it’ll be just him. As I walked into the forest, I took out te resseruction stone. “I’m ready to die”. And there he stood. In al his glory. White blond hair. Pointy features. Skin as pale as snow. My Draco.

“It took eighteen long months, but at last voldermort lay defeated at my feets. Two days later I would be find cold and lifeless, clutching a box of paints. I have done what was expected of me, now it was my turn to find peace.”

The legends wil say, that if it is dark and cold. And you go to the clearing in the forbidden forest. You see 2 ghost figures Holding hands.


	16. Painting drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

I can imagine when Harry and Draco are moving in together at Grimmuald place. They really want to redecorate it. So they do the whole shebamsel, they pick out new floors, new furneture and new paint. But Harry being the dansed person he is, doesnt know a thing about paint or colours. So this is how they being shoping for paint.

"No Harry that is sunflower yellow, we want the Sunshine yellow for the guestroom." "Okay Dray, and what about thi..." "NO NO NO that is lila, we want violet. Harry say it with me VIOLET."


	17. Artist drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Draco is in his 5th year he has the biggest crush on Harry Potter and he always watches him in class and in the great hall.

I can also see Draco being an artist. So everytime he feels like it, and Harry is in his eye field. He sketches the boy he loves. First making the outlines and then colours it. 

A few years later when Harry and Draco are together and they are cleaning Draco's boxes. Harry finds the countless drawings of himself. And he looks up at Draco who stares at him slitly embarrassed. And Harry just falls in love with him a bit more.


	18. Muggle drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can totaly see Harry being 17 and being asked by his mum to walk to the shop for some suger. But Harry has never been to the shop and he does'nt know where the suger is. So he walks to a worker and asks him where the suger is. When the worker Turns around. Harry is amazed because "How can someone be so beautiful". And Draco (the worker) looks at him with a blush on his face. And Harry says "I said that out loud didn't I?" "Eeum...Yea you did" Draco will say. So Harry being a decent person asks "How can I make it up to you?!". And Draco looks at him with a small smirk "By taking me out"


	19. Worried drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Draco and Harry are dating, draco is always worried. Over the smallest things. 

So when Harry on a suterday morning goes to get some bread and he does'nt tell Draco, Draco goes wild. He is so worried because where is he! Where could he be! Is he kidnapped! So he makes a whole surchparty. And while they are planning Harry comes walking through the door while whisteling with his bread and has Draco on his neck imdiatly. "WHERE WHERE YOU!! Please I was so worried!" Draco will say. And Harry will say "I was gone for 20 minutes!" "I panicked okay!" Draco says. "Owh you weirdo, i love you so much!" Harry will tell him.


	20. Lost drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also a very small one.

I can imagine that when Draco and Harry go to a muggle supermarket together Draco defenitly gets lost. So when Harry Turns around and Draco is'nt behind him. He slaps his forhead and walks to the reception. And sees a crying Draco sitting on the lost child chair.


	21. Living together drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Harry gets kicked out of his house cus he and Ginny didnt work out. He went to Draco cus he "cant stand to see Ron and Hermoine and Draco is one of my best pall, It'l be fine" 

So when he Draco opens his door Harry simply says "I need a place to stay"

So thats when the journy begins of them falling in love, and when they FINALLY fall in love It'l be Just like this.

" watch out your getting crumbs all over MY bed!" " Draco Its our bed now" "Okay fine, your getting crumbs all over OUR bed, so watch out, or It will be my bed again" *Harry sweats in gay panic*


	22. Animal drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine, that when Harry comes home and he hears Draco yelling from upstairs, he walks straight to their bedroom, and listens. Draco screams " You cant banish me, this is my bed to!!" And then a thud. So Harry walks in And says "whats the matter sweetie?". He sees Draco on the floor and their cat laying on the bed fully stretched, Draco looks at Harry with a murderous glance and says "not a word".


	23. Amusement drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Harry takes Draco to an amusement park Draco cant believe what he sees. So when Harry asks what he wants to do Draco says "everything". Thats the point where Harry begins to question his decicion of taking Draco there. When Draco sees the food stands he goes 'crazy spoiled kid' so when he ate what feels like the whole park, he starts riding the rollorcousters, and oh boi, that are a lot of rollorcousters. Lets just say that Draco didnt feel so good the next few days.


	24. Raining drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can totally see Drarry living happy together, and once a year Harry and Draco have a no wands date. So this year they went to the beach and had a lot of fun. Until it started to rain. Like hell was breaking loose, and them running to a bus cover. So when they are sitting in the bus, dripping wet. The look at eachother and Draco is sopping wet, with drupplets falling from his nose, and his hair a darker blond when its wet, and Harry just instantly falls in love with him, and says so, but they never said it to eachother before. So Harry is feeling a tad anxious. But Draco looking at Harry for a long time and saying "Took you long enough". And The whole bus applausing.


	25. Drunk drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Harry and Draco go to a bar, Harry a total lightweight is. And after a few shots hes totally drunk. So he dances on the table, and sings loudly to every song and Draco sits on the other side of the bar prentending that he doesn't know Harry. But when Draco gets hit on by a pretty stranger, Harry sobers up and acts all possesive. The Morning after Harry feels like hes been run over with a train, and looks to the right And sees a note, which says " Your headache is your own fault loser, I told your work your sick. Take these pils -> ○◇. Breakfast is under preservation charm in the kitchen. I love you. I'll be done at 7 pm." 

And Harry just falls more in love with him.


	26. Day care drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that if everyone was still alive and old voldy didnt exists. Harry would go to the wizards child day care and when he comes home from his first day Lilly asks him if he made any friends. Harry would look at her and says "no but I have a boyfriend, wait does that count?" And Lilly would look at her child with an astounished set of eyes. When she goes to pick Harry up the next day she would see him entwined with a blond boy. She would Look with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. 

15 years later she would support the same look as she watches her son saying "I do" to the love of his life and watches Harry James Potter become Harry James Potter-Malfoy.


	27. Tiktok drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Harry is on Tiktok he is a 90's boy and when he is scrolling on his for you page he sees a blond boy, an e-boy. His profile name is "DrayMalfoy" and Harry is intreegd. He looks at his profile and falls in love. Absolutly in love. He follows him and likes his videos. He waits 2 days and finally dray follows him back. They have conversations and disided to meet.

They become the new golden couple of Tiktok. The E-boy and the 90's boy.


	28. Party drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when it is Friday all the Gryffindor(k)s want to go celebrate because they survived this week of school. So when Harry walks to his dorm and sees Draco applying his night-cream and making himself ready for bed (becaus he has practicly moved in with Harry). Harry asks him "arnt you coming to celebrate?" And Draco says "no I have a really big headache, I'm sorry." So Harry starts to undress and climbs with Draco in bed for an early night. Mental support Harry will call it. "Cute fucker" Draco thinks


	29. Muggle working drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Draco works at a big company he is scared of the bigg boss. Draco has never seen the boss before, until he does. Its a tall man, muscled and extremely hot™. 

So when Harry the boss has a big presentation, Draco sits in the crowd Looking at Harry measmerrised by his looks, by his overwelming sence of power and his emarald green eyes. 

When the presentation is over everyone stands up and walks out of the room. Draco lingers a bit, just to see if maybe. When he walks to The door Harry tells him to stop and close the door. 

Harry will roll down the curtains in the room so That no one will see them and he will stand right in front of Draco. Looking at him and every 10 seconds he takes a step closer. Until he is only mere centimeters away from Draco. He will look Draco in the eyes and to only thing he says before he kisses him so hard Draco feels faint is: "mine, only mine" 

A few months later the company goes by the name of Potter-Malfoy. Just like the owners.


	30. Broke drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Draco had his redemption and he is living Somewhere in knokturn alley because he doesnt have enough money to buy a good house. So when Potter does a check up on all the houses because he is an auror. He finds Malfoy, rolled up in bed, shivering and having the worst fever to ever exist. Harry looks at him for a whole 2 seconds before he picks him up and dissaperates to grimmuald place. Where he puts Draydray in the warmest bed and stays by him all the time. Hovering over him looking if he had enough to drink, or asking when he last eat and when Draco asks if his wife is okay with this Harry says "I was never into red heads, or girls for that matter. I like them blond and slim" and Draco chokes on his water. Before he can even look up Draco is being kissed.


	31. High school Christmas drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when everyone is muggle and Harry goes to Hogwarts high school. He misses his old school and friends, he doesn't quit like this one. When he first arrives there he sees a guy standing close by the door and not just any guy. It's like the guy of his dreams, white blond hair, thin but mucled and the most beautiful grey blue eyes. When the guy introduces him self as "Draco Malfoy, I'll be your guid and to-go-to guy if you have any questions." Along the way Harry falls more and more in love with Draco, but he thinks it is one sided. Then in December on a snowy Christmas night Harry sits outside on the staircase. Draco comes to sit next to him and whispers "mistletoe" to which Harry looks up into Draco's eyes. He tries to speak but Draco is already kissing him. Harry finds he does start to warm up to the school a bit. At least, his lips are.


	32. That one January night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is personally my favourite.

It was a dark January night. Draco was sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower. He looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking if he ever before saw the squid. Picturing himself walking to the black lake taking a dive and seeing the squid. Being grabbed by him and getting pulled to the great lakes bodem. To be left there and slowly letting the air escape from his lungs, watching as the air bubbles rise to the surface. Draco shakes his head as he comes out of his thoughts. He looks back to the lake, there must be other ways to kill himself right. To vanish in thing air. I mean nobody would miss him after all right. Somewhere a clock struck midnight and Draco stood up to go back to the dorms. He didn’t notice the feets sticking out under a to short invisibility cloak.

The next morning Draco went straight to class. He had long stopped going to the great hall. He used to love the attention and stares. He didn’t anymore nor did he like food for that matter. He couldn’t even remember when the last time he eat, he mostly didn’t care what people thought about him though. He knows he messed up he knows he was on the wrong side. He just chose to ignore it. As he sat in the back of the class staring at the front he slowly starting to doze off, having had little to no sleep the night before. As he woke up, he noticed that class was over and that he slept through it all. He didn’t care, he would be gone soon anyway.

That night Draco walked to the black lake. He stared at the water, seeing his reflection. He saw a tired, thin and pale boy. He had always been slender, but never like this. He jumped in the water and screamed when the ice-cold water hit his skin. Making the water flow into his lungs. He opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was slowly sinking, feeling finally at peace. His arms where a calming white and he felt his eyes falling close. He didn’t notice the body jumping in after him. The next time he opened his eyes he was laying in the infirmary on a hard mattress and under a stiff blanket. He got a strange look from Madame Pomfrey and walked back to his dorm. He didn’t dwell on how he got back.

The next day he got stared at a lot. He didn’t really notice it. He didn’t really notice anything anymore. He felt so numb all the time. However, he did notice one person that was staring at him a load more then the others where. Harry bloody Potter. He felt a bit of a nostalgia feeling, thinking about the rules he was breaking, a small smile was forming on his lips, the rules that he broke while trying to kill himself, the small smile fell.

When a few days after his mother passed, everyone looked at him again. Not with sorrow not with regret, but with smirk. It was as if they were happy his beloved mother was dead, died of a broken heart knowing her husband, who had made mistakes but who she loved either way. Would die in a place where she would never see him again. She killed herself, slit her wrists. Draco didn’t even cry. Knowing he would be with her, soon.

He could feel it, there was still a little love in him. It was reserved for the one he couldn’t have, wouldn’t have. He tried to forget him, but how can one forget about the savior of the wizarding world. 

After a few weeks, Draco found himself back at the astronomy tower. Leaning over the edge, looking down. He heard shuffling behind him and turned around. There he saw Harry sodding Potter. “What are you doing here?” Draco asked with a monotone voice, not allowing himself to show any form of surprise. “I guess I’m here to save your life again.” Harry said looking straight in Draco’s eyes “but to be honest I’m getting a bit tired of it.” “then stop!” Draco fired back. He turned around again and looked down onto to the place where Dumbledore fell. “don’t act like you care or something we both know you don’t. It would be a total waste of time, no one would even notice if I where to be gone and if they would, they would let go a sigh of relieve.”

When Draco feels a hand around his waist, he turns around. His lips almost brushing Harry’s. Harry looks him straight in the eyes and kisses him. Draco kisses him back without a second thought. It feels like the kiss goes on for about a lifetime, but it is only about a minute or two. When Draco pulls back, he gives Harry a small lingering peck on the lips and walks back. “but Draco why would you do this now you’ve got so much more to live for, fuck please don’t do this” tears start forming in Harry’s eyes “please Draco, I-I love you!!” harry says. When Draco looks Harry in the eyes he stares for a full minute before he starts to speak. “my mother has just passed” Harry tries to interrupt him but, Draco shakes his head. “and my father is in Azkaban, where he no doubt will spend his last minutes, the Malfoy name doesn’t even exist anymore. And Harry please understand, I love you to but, it’s just too much, I feel so empty all the time. Like I am numb against every situation. Nothing can hit me in my heart again, except this little string of love” Harry looks up hopefully “but I am just to weak to sustain it” Harry lets tears slide down his cheek “Don’t cry over me Harry please, I am not worth it. Don’t you see I would ruin you, you and your whole family. I’m sorry but I just can’t ruin someone I love.” As Draco steps back Harry steps forward. They look each other straight in the eyes. As Draco falls of the edge, he mouths sorry and that is that.

When Harry hears a thud, he slides to the ground, a tear sliding down his cheeks. He didn’t move, he could hear when they found him. Not even shocked just calling the aurors and leaving the body.

Harry jumped after him.


	33. Christmas drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when it is christmas Harry always decorates the house and searches a Christmas tree and buys presents and bakes. While draco acts like he doesn't really care. But yet draco is always the first to switch on the Christmas lights, first to eat the baken goods and the first to open his presents. 

Harry loves him for it.


	34. Dual drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when in second year, Harry and draco are against eachother in a dual. So when they start dualing draco accidently hurts Harry. Everyone is silent for a whole 5 seconds before they start screaming. Draco runs as fast as lighting to Harry and starts to mumble things while crying looking like a blubbering baby. When Harry opens his eyes he sees draco above him with red eyes a snotty nose and tears falling down his cheeks. He places a hand on Draco's cheek and kisses the top of his nose. Draco looks at him, before giving him the biggest hug in the universe. 

This will be remembered as the beginning of their relationship.


	35. Meeting drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when Harry talks to his son about Albus having a mean person in his class. He will tell about his mean person and it will go like this. 

"Once when I was eleven years old, I met a boy my age. He was really really mean to me. He always was stepping on my toes and he was saying mean things to me. He made me feel like I was not good enough, but I always believed there was something good in him. When the battle of Hogwarts came around, he proved to me he was good. 

You know what I did with him Albus?"

Albus would be looking at him and shake his head.

"I married him" then Draco walks In and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. Albus says "dad told me you were mean" and Draco would stare at Albus then at Harry and say "well I got the guy either way so"


	36. Hospital drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine when for example Harry has been dumb again and ended himself up in st mungo's, draco acts like he doesn't care and he acts like he's never worried. But we all know he's the one staying up all night by the side of Harry's bed checking if he's alright. And when it's really bad he's only crying and worrying when Harry's asleep. Trying to stay silent as to not wake him up. We all know that deep down Draco is one of the most loving and protective persons in the world. And Harry knows that to.


	37. Sunset drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Harry and Draco are still in a 'secret' relationship, the only place they can be together without having to be worried that they would be caught. The top of the astronamy tower. Every night as the sun would set they were sitting next to eachother, holding hands, saying nothing. Just enjoying eachothers presence. They thould that they kept it as a good secret, but all there friends knew and they supported it completely.


	38. Happy Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I can imagine that when Draco and Harry had a fight Harry just walks away and goes to Ron and hermoine not letting anything know to Draco. When he finally comes back he sees Draco sleeping on the couch drool coming out of his mouth. He stares at him and whispers "does it count if I just want to see you happy?" And Draco keeps his eyes closed, so Harry is about to pick him up when Draco whispers "I want to see you happy to, I love you". Harry just picks him up and puts him to bed. Cuddling next to him. They both fall asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
